Garfield: American Might
by TomSpatch
Summary: After Rocky is defeated by Russian fighter, Vesko, it is up to Garfield to save the day as well as The American Dream. I hope you read, and feel pride of America.


Rocky was in the boxing ring, looking at his opponent who stared back at him with brooding eyes. Rocky knew this man had every intention on killing him, for he was planning on killing America.

Known only as Vesko; the last fighter for the dying Soviet union group who had tried to destroy America the first time. But Rocky would not allow this!

The bell rang and the two circled eachother like chickens and a single bead of bread. Vesko punched Rocky, who took the pain in stride but took note: His punch felt as heavy as metal, and force too quick for any human.

Rocky had his turn, getting a few hits on Vesko, but it seemed to be that these punches did very little, as Vesko only shifted glances at the audience.

He threw a punch at Rocky, and THIS punch put Rocky to the floor.

Rocky tried to get up from the ground, but he could not as his strength had suddenly been staunched.

The count came in and out of his ears, listening to the crowd cry his name, as well as his wife. Adriana cried and cried, seeing her husband move around in the ring like a towel above a mouse.

When the bell rang, her heart shattered and she fell to the ground.

Rocky got one last look at Vesko before he fainted, seeing the mans eyes stare down at him. "Target one neutralized." And then he fainted.

Meanwhile, Garfield was at a bar in the desert, drinking lasagna whiskey as he flirted with beautiful babes, who giggled and gave numbers and keys to their place. "Please visit me anytime, Garfield." One of them said as she left the bar.

"You ladies must be snake charmers because you are making the snake in my pants dance." The ladies laughed and reached for his pants, when they all suddenly heard the news!

"This just in: Rocky Balboa has been sent into the hospital after boxing match with Russian boxing sensation, Vesko. It has not yet been determined if he will live... or die." The news reporter began to cry into his palms something quite uncontrollable, making the station cut to the weather, which would be raining vengeance!

"Garfield, where are you going?" said beautiful women who watched him. "I am going to be seeing a friend." Garfield told them, walking out of the bar and into his corvette.

He drove through the desert, seeing the desert creatures and men living on cactus because of madness they have endured during their stay.

Then he made it to greener pastures, driving down the road to New York, on the highway. But he was stopped, by a Russian aircraft!

No words were shared, only bullets seeking to destroy.

Garfield jumped out of corvette, dodging the bullets while they butchered the car before it suddenly exploded.

Garfield looked back at the fire, seeing the smoke rise from its heated tendrils and block the view of the ship.

But Garfield ran through the smoke, jumping towards the ship before making impact.

Garfield broke through the steel of the aircraft ship and tore out the machines insides before entering, seeing Russians left and right, aiming guns at Garfield.

"Hold." Garfield held his hand up, placing his one hand in his pocket. "I must have cigarette." The Russians let him grab cigarette, but immediately died from pocket machine gun!

Garfield spun in motion to aim the gun everywhere, shooting every Russian that had aimed their guns at him. After words, he pulled out lasagna cigarette and lit it with gun fire.

He walked into the drivers station, where he saw two Russians operating ship. "You have poor driving skills." Garfield commented, gaining their attention. "Let me teach you." He shoved one into the window, the wind braking through like water. And the other, he tied to the wheel in a downward direction, before it crashed into the ground.

Amidst the fire and smoke, the carnage of machine and man, walked out Garfield. He bore no scars but only the blood of his enemies before cleaning himself off with waters of the ocean.

Afterwords, he made his way to the hospital where Rocky was.

He lay on the hospital bed, covered in bandages and attached to an oxygen machine. He was broken, but his eyes opened with strain. "Garfield!..." He gasped, His hand was raised weakly, signaling Garfield to come over.

Garfield sat by his friends side, sorrow was shown quite clearly on his face. "I am here, Rambo." Rocky shook his hand as an indication of no. "I am not... Rambo... Anymore. I put that life behind me."

Garfield had forgotten that, it had been so long since the two had fought together, especially during world war I, the one in the future.

"You... Have to... Avenge me. Me... And my... Adriana." He fainted, out of all the stress and anger he was feeling so rapidly.

Garfield grabbed Rockys hand and squeezed it in his own manly hand. "I will!"

Garfield knew he had to train, to defeat this man of Russia. So he went to a car shop and had the cars hung from the cieling, punching and kicking them. He went on with this for days until it was time for phase two.

He traveled back in time, during the age of dinosaur and went one on one with a t-rex. He dodged its massive jaws and gave it a big gaping hole that showed on his stomach.

But then, the other dinosaurs saw and became angered by this display of violence. "You have killed a brother of the dinosaur!" They said. "Now you die!"

Garfield fought each and everyone of them, breaking these long necked creatures and headbutting massive beast.

The terodactyls flew in, and Garfield leaped into the air, punching their beaks and kicking their hearts asunder.

After he left, all history books told the TRUE end of the dinosaur: Garfield.

Phase three came, and Garfield ran through the country, pouring lasagna on himself as he ran with sweat, eating the lasagna for recharge.

He saw all the American landmarks and having the American people cheer him on as he ran into the ocean, where God froze the water for Garfield to run on. The babes of heaven watched Garfield run with desire and want, their wings flapping as their hearts fluttered.

He ran through the iced ocean, seeing the African nation, Asia, europe, and many countries before the ice suddenly broke apart, the cracken rising from the water below. Garfield saw on the crackens face a soviet logo, which informed Garfield that the last of the soviets were trying to stop him, with any means possible.

Garfield took the crackens tendrils and jumped around the giant creature, tying its arms around its neck before it could realize his plan.

It fell to the ground and felt the hands of justice pummel its face till it died.

He returned to America, ready for his bout with Vesko. The people cheered as he returned, while the Russians looked at him with disdain.

"Why is cat not dead?" They bitterly whispered to themselves. Vesko watched Garfield, however. Studying him as he walked through the streets. Sensing for Garfields weakness.

Garfield was prepared; his hands were firm as steel, his muscles gave a feint glow, people looked at him with awe and fear. He flexed his muscles, his veins showing as well as his lasagna lady tattoo

Before the match, Jon Arbuckle came by to with Garfield good luck. "I wish you good luck, Garfield. There is things I sense, however, that may cause more danger."

But Garfield only smirked. "That is good thing, Jon Arbuckle. Do not be worrying."

Then he walked towards the entrance of the stadium.

The music began, the crowd goes wild with anticipation as the match is about to start. Out first is Vesko, with song of unpatriotic foolishness as crowd boos. He makes a note to annihilate crowd later.

Then Garfield comes out, with manly jam that he wrote, Raging Lasagna Lover! The crowd cheered, watching him walk calmly, slowly.

Vesko watched him as did Garfield watch Vesko, both staring at each other. The crowd screams with fan commotion and music blared.

But it all became mute under each others eyes. The sound of breathing eachoed from Garfield, as Vesko did no breathing.

When they were in the ring together, the referee looked st Garfield and saw his hands were bare of boxing gloves. "Where are your boxing gloves, Garfield?" The referee asked.

Garfield looked down at him. "Boxing gloves are for women to cook with." Vesko immediately took off his gloves, revealing mechanic hands.

"Alright then!" The referee shouted. "Let the match... Begin!"

They clashed against each other like cheese to bread, Vesko punched Garfield, who merely took it with stride as he threw a punch back at Vesko, who's spat out oil.

Vesko saw that Garfield had become much more powerful then his calculations, so his body expanded, his arms splitting into a pair of three and swinging at Garfield, who blocked each hit till the very last.

Garfield gave Vesko a punch to the gut, making him cough out some of his parts before looking up at Garfield, who's fist was descending towards Veskos face.

Vesko tried to dodge with his robotic enhanced speed, but could not for Garfield was faster, smashing into Veskos robotic face and tearing his facial skin apart, revealing his now deformed robot face.

As he sat exhausted from the combat, Vesko pressed a button on his arm and spoke. "Send him in!"

Down from the cieling came... Mr. T! "No!" Garfield cried. "You fought for America!"

"I fight for the money, and the money is against you!" Before he could attack Garfield, however. They faced a missile project that came from the wall, killing thousands of the people who attended, and killing Mr. T.

Garfield looked to see his good friend Rocky!

"Go get'em, Garfield!" More of the Soviet men came, and Rocky shot at them with his ak-47 in one hand and a shotgun in the other.

Garfield continued his onslaught with Vesko, who put had spikes pop from his body. "I will make you blead, Kitty."

He swung his arm at Garfield, who blocked it but did not expect the spike to enter his skin, ripping into the flesh.

"Gahah!" Garfield yelled, feeling his bloodied arm as Vesko laughed. "Yes, the steel of my spikes are made of fresher metals. America will perish! As will you!"

Garfield looked up at Vesko, American flags in his eyes. "America will never fall, and neither will I!"

Garfield pulled into himself before his body began to glow, his form raising from the ground higher then Vesko, and floating above him as his fur glowed brighter then the colosseum lights. No one could see it, but Garfield wad brutally beating the crap out of Vesko.

When it was all over, Garfield landed back on the ring, and stood before a broken, torn to pieces, oozy Vesko.

The bell rang, and the crowd cheered for Garfield. Rocky came into the ring and hugged his Garfield, knowing he was avenged. Confetti rained from the sky and champagne bottles were opened.

When the news people came in, they asked Garfield many things but Garfield answered them all with one response:

"As long as I am on this earth, killing bad guys, eating lasagna, and loving the ladies, America will always be safe."

Garfield left into his new corvette, a beautiful woman sitting in the passenger side as he entered, looking at her with saucy eyes. "I'm the champ, so I will need to wear you like belt." Garfield quipped as he drove off into the sunset.

Fin.


End file.
